Holding On
by Snowy Delusion
Summary: Basically just a love story with all the mess-ups, love, happiness, and anger between our favorite Taicho and Fukutaicho of Squad Eight.


Hello~ This is my first story on here. I'm going to say this for the whole story- I do not own Bleach or its characters.

_**~xxxxXXXXxxxx~**_

It was going to be such a beautiful day, Rangiku thought. The sun was shining over Seireitei, and all was peaceful. Today was a day for drinking and relaxing, to be happy.

Taking a deep breath, Rangiku stumbled forward from something hitting her from behind, the person just a blur of black, but she instantly recognized the irritated vice-captain of the Eighth Division, quickly moving people out of her way as she looked for something. Probably that captain of hers, Rangiku thought, laughing at the thought of how cute they could be together.

"If it weren't such a beautiful day, I might have just tried to get them together..." The strawberry blonde said to herself, continuing on her way, making sure her captain was still far away from her as he searched for his vice-captain, to make her work.

"Rangiku!" the cheerful vice-captain turned swiftly, wondering how her captain could have found her so quickly.

"C-captain! What a surprise! Isn't it such a nice day, one for relaxing? You know, maybe you should relax, get some sleep, so you can grow taller!" Rangiku tried to talk her way out from him, but he just dragged her back to the Tenth, a tic mark on his forehead from her laziness.

_**~xxxxXXXXxxxx~**_

Nanao knew it was such a beautiful day, one that people would be outside to enjoy, and she knew she should apologize to the people she pushed from her way immediately once she found her captain, but she had _one _paper left to sign before she could enjoy the day herself-_one._ But it needed her captain's signature, and of course he was nowhere to be found when she needed him.

Nanao knew she could just forge his signature, she had done it a few times for things when he wasn't around, but this was set under a kido, only for him to sign. So there she was, running around all of his favorite places, pushing people out of the way, watching as her chance to relax today slimmed down.

Stopping at a small training field, she searched for his reiatsu, wondering why she hadn't tried that in the first place, only to straighten up when she sensed him to be directly to the right of her, laying down on the ground, his hat over his face. Knowing that he had probably woken up when she arrived, she had no qualms about hitting him with her fan to get him up.

"Ouch! My Nanao-chan is so cruel to me!" Nanao twitched at the 'my'.

"Please, Taicho, I am not 'your Nanao-chan'. I only have one thing that needs to be signed, but it needs your signature." She held out the document, watching his face fall comically.

"And here I thought Nanao-chan had come to spend the day with me. Imagine my sadness when she just held out a piece of paper!" even though he was whining, he signed it anyway, smiling when he was done, his signature sprawled on the line. Nanao nodded and stepped back when he rose up. Something was off in his eyes...

"I think I'll be going to visit our friends in the World of the Living," he said. Nanao looked up. She knew that meant visiting Lisa, but he didn't invite her, which was a first. She knew Lisa was his vice-captain before her, one that Shunsui liked and Nanao admired, whom she even went to read stories with once a month when she was little. But Shunsui always invited Nanao along with him when he would leave, always saying it could be a 'vacation', just for the two of them, to which Nanao would hit his oncoming face with a well-placed blow by a book or fan she would always carry. And it made her very sad that he didn't invite her, for some reason, but she kept her face as neutral as she could as he continued. " I'll be back as soon as I can though. That way my little Nanao-chan won't worry about me."

That 'little' stung a bit. Did he still see her as the tiny girl who would come every month to read with Lisa? She tried to keep her voice normal, as she replied to him.

"You are a grown man, taicho, I think I know you can take care of yourself," she said. While he put his normal face back on, his eyes still held something in them that she couldn't decipher. She took a deep breath. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I think I will go and try to relax today." And she turned and walked away. She was sad, and she was confused as to why she was sad. So, she decided to do what she always did when she needed to figure something out.

She went to Rangiku.

_**~xxxxXXXXxxxx~**_

__I know, it's really short right now, but I hope it'll get better and longer as time goes.


End file.
